Ask Big Sister
by MDWOLFGIRL
Summary: Ask your favorite hetalia girl whatever you want! Details inside! yes it's another ask a nation thing. Rating may go up.
1. Intro

Here you can finally ask all those question that you've had for you're favorite Hetalia guy. From the old folks Rome and Germania to little Sealand. Ask which ever 'big brother' you want anything you want. Dating advice, history question, or whatever. They're are here for you. Or if you want to see a country ask another country a question that's also allowed. Yaio is allowed. It's more or less a free for all; you can be as naughty or nice as you like. As many questions as you like too, as long as you either log in or leave a name. I **will** get to your question, right after I hunt the country down that you are asking. (sometimes it gets hard O.O)


	2. Ivan Asking Natalia and Katyusha

Dear Belarus and Ukraine,

Belarus, why is it that you want to marry me? I'm your brother and it kind of creeps me out. Also, would you please stop sneaking into my house?

Ukraine, will you ever pay your oil bill? Why are you trying to distance yourself from me?

Искренне,

Ivan

Dear Big Brother,

I love you and no one is good enough for you except me! Mary me! Mary me! Mary me! And you wont let me in so, I have to sneak in.

Шчыра,

Natalia

Dear Little Brother,

I will pay my bill I promise. As soon as I get enough money, it's just been so hard. My big boobies make my back hard so I had to take off some days. But I promise I'll pay you. I'm sorry I haven't been able to see you, but my boss wont let me.

Щиро,

Katyusha


	3. Akachan Asking Hungary

Aka-chan

Dear Big Sis Elizabeta, I'm not as confident as you are, but I don't have an actual big sis to ask this to: how do you let a guy know you like them without totally making a fool of yourself? I'm a very shy person, so this is hard for me to do. Thanks, Aka-chan

Dear Aka-chan,

Well, it all depends on the guy. If he is like Prussia(and yes I know all about the pairings) then you have to show him that you like him and drill it into his head. Honey, he'll never know otherwise. But if he is more like Austria, then simple signals go a long way. Try spending time with him and getting to know him better. You might want to ease into it, since you said that you are shy. Hopefully, I've helped you.

Love,

Elizabeta


	4. Lithuania Asking Belarus and Ukraine

shadowraven45662

T-This is L-Lithuania. I-I h-have some q-questions for you...B-Belarus, M-Miss Belarus w-would you go o-on a date with me t-this weekend? Miss Ukraine h-how've you b-been coping w-with hosting the Euro 2012 c-cup with P-Poland, i-is he behaving h-himself? Do you n-need me to come help? T-Thanks...

Dear Spineless,

I wont go out with you. My love is only for Russia. And if you get in my way, I'll be forced to 'deal' with you. Even if big brother wont be happy with me…

Belarus

Dear Lithuania,

I've been fine, thank you. He's been fun to work with. He has some ideas that are a little odd though, mostly consisting of ponies and the color pink. We don't need any help, but come if you want!

Любити,

Ukraine


	5. Detroit Asking Natalia and Katyusha

Detroit

Natalia, have you ever thought about simply kidnapping Ivan, taking him to Las Vegas, getting him drunk out of his mind and basically forcing him to marry you? Katyusha, was it you who sent my mother an invitation to a dance at the local Ukrainian Cultural Center? Also, do ALL Ukrainian women have large tracts of land like you? If so, I am SO going with her

Detroit,

Ды, I have tried to kidnap him before. But the idea of going to America for any reason repels me, especially if I see that idiot. Second big brother is not easy to get drunk. I have tricked him several times before, however I haven't been successful yet.

Belarus

Dear Detroit,

I don't remember sending her that invitation, but I'm so happy she's interested. What do you mean by large tracts of land? I remember Alfred saying about something like that to me before, but I never got a chance to ask. For some reason, Ivan became angry and shoot him in the foot. So if you explain a bit more maybe I can answer. I'm so sorry.

Любити,

Ukraine


	6. Anayuki Asking Hungary

Anayuki

Dear Hungary,Which yaoi couples do you recommend? I've always been a hardcore USUK (and in that order) fan, as well as PruCan and GerIta. I need something new and exciting and I know you'e the girl to answer that question!őszintén,Anayuki

Dear Anayuki,

I love them all so it is hard to pick favorites. Personally I like AmericaxEngland (who couldn't love that, there are so close!) FinlandxSweden (Finland is Swedens bitch!) RomanoxSpain (we all know that it does happen between those two ;) GermanyxItaly (the original couple, not to mention the cutest!) KoreaxChina (Korea is so cute, and groping China is even cuter.) SealandxLativa (I like to encourage it early on) PolandxLithuania (with either Russia or the other Baltics as a love triangle to spice things up!) PrussiaxAustria (come on, even if they are both into me I can always hope right?) There is just a small list, but anyonexanyone is good.

Szerelem,

Hungary

*~*btw I am accepting request*~*


	7. Girlygeek43 Asking Hibernia and Britanni

Girlygeek43

Dai Dhuit girls,It's me Ireland, I just want to know how things are going for all ye right now. As for me let's just say the Euro crisis isn't pretty. But I am getting prepared for the Olympics. Still, Ancient Greece and Egypt, by chance is me mam Hibernia there, and is by chance Britania is there as well? Because I want to inform me mam that those viking nations that killed her when I was little will have their heads wind up as trophies someday. As for Britania why did you raise such a cold hearted child like that British bastard? Trust me, he was such a bully to me and his other brothers as we were growing ,Maureen O'Brien *Republic of Ireland*P.S. I'm not related to that half baked ex pirate in anyway shape or form I was adopted a few years after Norway, Sweden, and Denmark killed me mam.*To author, the head thing is actually something that ancient celtic tribes did to their enemies after they killed them, Hibernia was the ancient latin name for Ireland, and they really did receive crappy treatment from the British but it was during and after the rule of King Henry viii. It's all true, google it.*

Dear Ireland,

Hello darling, Greece is fanatical that you are celebrating the Olympics. I'm quite proud that you want to get vengeance in my honor. If I were alive, then both of us would have hunted them down, and finish them drinking their own whiskey in celebration. Its not necessary now though, you'll only cause more problems by doing so. Don't create new problems in order to solve old ones. And don't let Britannia's brat mess with you, him I will say go beat up.

Love,

Hibernia

Dear Ireland,

I didn't raise him to be cold hearted. But after I left (and a little before) his brothers did tend to mistreat him. I think that is the reason he is the way he is. After he gained power he wanted to treat others with the same harshness that he was treated with. I think that between France, America, and Canada he lightened up a little. Hopefully, he wont do anything like that again, or I will have to come from my grave and give him a little scare.

Sincerely,

Britannia


	8. Lithuania Asking Belarus and Ukraine 2

shadowraven45662

Belarus, why n-not? I-I'm sure you d-don't mean that r-really, I-I mean you k-know he's your b-brother right? And that if y-you try to marry him i-its kind of incest? Ukraine, I-I'm glad to hear t-things a-are going alright. P-Poland does have some s-strange ideas b-but if they g-get too weird just i-ignore him. I-I'm visiting P-Poland now so i m-may see you around!From Lithuania

Dear Spineless,

I only want Ivan! I don't care if he is my brother, who cares if its incest. As long as I can be with big brother who cares what happens.

Belarus

Dear Lithuania,

I don't if I can ignore him when he wears that one pink outfit while he's standing on a pony, but I enjoy having him around. I would he so happy to see you!

Любити,

Ukraine

Ask as many as you want J


	9. Detroit Asking Katyusha

Detroit

For the sake of not getting hit with a pipe, let's just say that large tracts of land are what Korea claims are his when it comes to China.

Dear Detroit,

What are they? Korea is always claiming that he invented things. It that what you're meaning? I tried to ask one of the other countries. None of the boys would tell me and Belarus called me stupid. Is it true am I stupid? I'm sorry that I still cant answer your question. Maybe she is right and I am stupid. What am I going to do? L

Любити,

Ukraine


	10. Girlygeek43 Asking Hernia and Britanni 2

Girlygeek43

Dear Mam,But, they killed you, used monks as slaves, set our villages on fire, used the blood of the dead as paint wherever they conquered, stole our treasures, and cut off heads of the living. I know we tore off heads of enemies but they died before we tore off their heads. I even kept your necklace, come on mam can't I at least get Norway or at least break their bones? If not can I at least used the half baked ex pirate as a punching bag for me birthday? Love,MaureenBritannia,Ye have absolutely no idea what your bastard of a child has done to me and his brothers as soon as he gained all of his power. He practically forced us all to learn English as soon as Henry 8th created the Church of England. Even after he took in America and Canada, he was still a cold hearted racist arse. Stupid Olivier Cromwell came around and caused a genocide among 45% of me people, I've got the scars from the whippings to prove it. Then he left me in France during the 9 years war thanks to Penal law. He made me the most hated European country in all of the continent they were all told to treat me like an animal. Then cam those fecking Victorian times, he practically built his economy on child labor and took away so much food from me during the famine. And there's a lot more where that came

Dear Girlygeek43,

I am quite aware of what happened, and believe me they wouldn't sit so comfy if I was alive. So, don't temp me with revenge on Norway. I was told by Germania that I was not allowed to rise from my grave. (It's so hard to resist) But we dead nations have watched and on occasion help our children, we don't want to see another World War. All of us have seen our children go off to fight again and again, but World War was a nightmare for us all. We made a pledge not to let the still living nations do that. Even if there are a bunch of half brained idiots that deserve to die. Not to mention any names in here.

Although, I don't see any harm in batting them around a little ;) don't cause any harm on the people. Especially that British Brat.

Love,

Hibernia

Dear Girlygeek43,

I know some of what happened, we watch over our children even if we're not alive. Power as seen though history with various royalty and countries makes them cause others to suffer for no real reason. There are many countries that could stand to be convicted to that, not just England. Such as, I have a feeling that if you were to gain power right about now, you would use it to go back and 'get even' with everyone. My Arthur was cold hearted and probably doesn't remember what he's done to you, at least not often. Would it truthfully be right to get revenge for old mistake? Germany's Hitler had caused the murder of many and yet people don't go to kill him, even those that have a reason to. Learning English wasn't such a bad thing, I only wish that he hadn't used force. He's also calmed much after the lost of his empire. And even Rome's empire had caused much suffering. I'm sure that you can think of many more reasons to hate him, but remember there is many countries that have made similar mistakes.

Sincerely,

Britannia


	11. Switzerland Asking Liechtenstein

Switzerland

...Dear Liechtenstein,...Wh-Why are you doing this ridiculous letter-sending?...Who forced you into this? I'll shoot them in the care,SwitzerlandP.S: ..Just in case that whoever forced you into this is not feeding you well, here's some cheese fondue..

Dear Big Brother,

No one is forcing me, I'm ok really. I had no idea that you would be asking me a question though, it makes me feel happy. Mrs. Hungary told me about this and I thought it would be fun. But she said that boys might ask some really bad things, I heard Ukraine is getting a few like that. I'm feed well, but I appreciate your cheese fondue.

Lieben,

Liechtenstein


	12. Dear HEYIJUSTMETUGuest Asking Ukraine

HEYIJUSTMETU

HungaryHey I just met uAnd ur a ladyAnd there's a kitchenSo sandwich maybe Ukraine How do u deal with people that tell you your boobs are too big?

Guest (I'm guessing Detroit)

Alright, then... Those things on your chest. Breasts. Knockers. Titties. Hooters. Man-Magnets.

Dear HEYIJUSTMETU/Guest,

My sister is sitting in the corner because you asked about her boobs. She is such a stupid crybaby. She doesn't deal well with questions like that because our big brother crushes anyone that bothers her about it. That is a stereotype that all Ukrainian women have large breast, but most porn sites will tell you otherwise.

Ivan is currently getting his pipe and gun ready, I will enjoy this.

Belarus


	13. David Asking Belarus and Ukraine

Belarus,What was it that attracted you to Russia? All you do say that you love him but not what attracted you to ,Not really a question but I think you need to stop being so insecure. You are a beautiful country who is very sweet and nurturing.-David.

Dear David,

I love big brother! I wouldn't tell you if I didn't have to do this stupid letter thing either. He taught me everything. And I love everything about him. I even like it when he plays hard to get. I'm breaking down his door later this afternoon.

Belarus

Dear David,

I know I should. I'm such a помилка. T-thank you for your kind words. I shouldn't be crying.

Любити,

Ukraine


	14. Trins Asking Belarus

To Belarus, how did you get a boy to notices you? You seem to do it pretty wellRegardsTrins

Dear Trins,

All I do is chase my love, big brother Russia. That way he has to notice me. But try to know a little about his interest and talk to him about it. I made Russia go to a ballet with me and he enjoyed it. Breaking down doors work well too.

Belarus


	15. Switzerland Asking Liechtenstein 2

Guest 7/9/12 . chapter 9

Dear Hungary,I'm Italy's daughter Milan, you met me at the last conference. Do you think I'm like my papa when he was little? I asked Uncle France, but, he was being, you know, France. And I found a picture of him in a very nice green maid outfit, do you still have that outfit? If so, can you please send it to me? GratzieMilan


	16. Milan Asking Hungary

Dear Hungary,I'm Italy's daughter Milan, you met me at the last conference. Do you think I'm like my papa when he was little? I asked Uncle France, but, he was being, you know, France. And I found a picture of him in a very nice green maid outfit, do you still have that outfit? If so, can you please send it to me? GratzieMilan

Dear Milan,

I think you do honey, he was so cute as a chibe too. Ah, well your right he is France.(I'll go hit him with my frying pan if you want) I think I might still have the outfit and if not we can make you a new one just like it. He use to wear it all the time, of course I'll send it. You'll looks so cute in it! By the way, by picture to you mean that one painting that Holy Rome did?

Szerelem

Hungary


	17. Nyapoop14 Asking Taiwan

Nyapoop14

Dear Taiwan,How are you? You're doing a letter like this too? Oh and would you like to come with me to a doujinshi festival? I'm sure you'll like it. oh, can you please give Korea a kick on (pick a body part (I suggest lower)) oh, and another thing, Switzerland asks if Liechtenstein in alright... Please say that she is... From, Japan

Dear Japan,

I'm doing, well not exactly good, but not bad. Yep, I'm doing this too. Oh, that sounds like fun and may be you can come to my place and I'll read your fortune again. And what did Korea do? Liechtenstein is doing just fine., we Taiwanese don't believe in bad things.

愛,

Taiwan


	18. rowan Asking Hungary

rowan

Dear HungaryWhy does no one remember me is it because I kinda look like Americalove Canada

Dear Canada,

Who are you? I'm just joking dear. I don't think its cause you look like America, but because your quiet. You've been to the meetings, almost no one is ever quiet. Keep your chin up honey.

Szerelem

Hungary


	19. iggychuchu Asking Ukraine

iggychuchu

dear big sis Ukrainei have the boobs of a girl 3x my age and I'm starting middle school soon what should i do? and what is you relationship with Canada

Dear iggychuchu,

I know it's hard and people(boys especially) will make fun of you, but there is nothing that you can do really. Just wait and you'll grow into them. I'm good friends with Canada, he took me to a hockey game last week.

Щиро,

Katyusha


	20. Aine and Arata Asking Countries

ImperialAssassinTwins77

Aine: XD OMG! We wanna ask a few countries some questions!Arata: Yes!From Aine and ArataDear Hungary,There are some rumors that even though you and Austria were married, you actually loved Prussia and had a secret affair with him which caused the divorce between you and Austria. Is this true? And also why do you seem as if you hate his guts now? Can you be our mom?

Szerelem,

Hungary

Dear Belarus, You act as if you're obsessed with Russia but rumor has it you and America have a thing for each other. Is that true?Dear Taiwan,Do you like Japan? And you're so kawaii!

Dear Aine and Arata,

N-no I don't like Prussia. He does look hot… but his personality is horribly annoying! We 'divorced' because our bosses told us that we had to. It was the Allies's idea to split us up do to differenct races, customs, culture, ect. It had nothing to do with Prussia. I would enjoy being your mom.

Aine and Arata,

What that American? N-nyet, there is nothing. He is just a fat, stupid American. I hate him and only love my big brother.

Belarus

Dear Aine and Arata,

I do like Japan, he's better than China. I don't get why China was such a jerk to him anyways. I'm kawwaii? Thank you.


	21. Fem Michigan and Detriot Asking Country

To Belarus and Ukraine:I would like to apologize for the words of my eldest son, Detroit. He's from a tough neighborhood, and as such, feels the need to act tough. Also, his father just happens to be France, and you ladies know how he can the other hand, his automotive threat is quite real, and besides, Ivan wants the 50 of us and our children in as healthy a condition as possible, so Belarus, could you distract him for me? I'll get Kansas on sending him a batch of sunflowers.- Michigan's Upper Peninsula (AKA Fem!Michigan)

Detroit

If Ivan even tries to use that rusty pipe on me, he will have to answer to Alfred. Please let him know this, , if he messes with me, he'll screw up the global auto industry. I am the Motor City, after all, and Kiku's cars are utter , I do agree about her being a crybaby. Someone needs to toughen her up.

Michigan's Upper Peninsula,

He's an American. Which means that ідыёт is his grandfather, that's what his problem is.

Big brother will enjoy the flowers. I still want Detroit dead, but Ivan said he might forgive him if Ukraine gets something as well.

Detroit,

Nyet, big brother will win. That fat, stupid American won't win. He says he doesn't care if he destroyers the 'Motor City' it's just an American city anyways. Big Brother wont let me 'toughen her up' he seems to think that I would be too 'destructive and traumatizing'.

Belarus


	22. Akachan Asking Hungary 2

Aka-chan

Dear Big Sis Elizabeta, Thanks for the great advice! I had him over yesterday and we watched movies and listened to anime music. It was a lot of fun and we learned just how much we really have in common with each other. Which is, like, everything. Lol. Thanks again, Aka-chan

Dear Aka-chan,

That's wonderful! I'm glad my advice helped you, and it sounds like you got a great guy.

Szerelem,

Hungary


	23. XLightxLostxInxDarknessX Asking Belarus

XLightxLostxInxDarknessX

Привет, Беларусь!I'm going to vacay in Belarus, and then later on in Russia. Sadly, I couldn't get any good seats for Ukraine. But anyway- what sights do you recommend I should see? And how good is the vodka over there?-A

XLightxLostxInxDarknessX

Big Brother has the best vodka in the world. Red Square of Moscow, Lenin Mausoleum, The Kremlin, (there is ballet in the conference center. Russia loves going to the ballet and they have a diamond collection), Old Arbat Street are some places to go visit when you go to Russia. Stay away from big brother though! Belaya Vezha is one of my favorite places. You better go to my capital, Minsk too!

Belarus

*I've never been to any of these places. I've googled them so I'm not sure what their like. Hope you have fun on your trip though.


	24. theonlydudeonfanfiction Asking Belarus

theonlydudeonfanfiction

Dear Ukraine,Hello! I'm Colorado, one of America's sons. My question is: Do you have any pets that represent you capital of feature of your country? I have Rocky, my pet grey wolf. He's the rocky a good one,Wyatt JonesColorado

Colorado,

No she doesn't. If it was anything I would say it was her big boobs. You're stupid just like America.

Belarus


	25. Nyapoop14 Asking Countries

Nyapoop14

Dear Belarus,Do you have any ideas in getting Russia? Please grab him away from me... he's scawy. Oh, and you should try try try to be nice to lithuania more often... he's a nice guy, cook, and at least he keeps the house clean... please date him without breaking his bones...

Dear Hungary,Have you ever tried to do the German Suplex to Prussia? Please show me:) How do you tell Austria that you love him? Dear Taiwan,What's your favorite anime? And do you like Japan as a brother or more than a brotheR :)Dear Vietnam,How do you really feel of the paring VietnamxAmerica? Really feel rememberThank you, Nyapoop14

Nyapoop14

I have many ideas to get big brother, he cant stay away forever. Why should I be nice to spineless? I only love Russia, I don't want to date anyone else. Even if Lithuania is kind of cute.

Belarus

Dear Nyapoop14,

I don't think I ever have, my frying pan is normally enough. But I'd still be happy to show you.

I don't think it was really that hard for me the first time. We were marry because of our countries and it just started to be a usual thing to say "I love you".

Szerelem,

Hungary

Dear Nyapoop14,

I love Ouran High School Host Club and a lot of the other popular ones. W-what do you m-mean m-more than a b-brother! Just because I-I like him more than C-china? (No! Korea don't look! It's my letter!)

愛,

Taiwan

Dear Nyapoop14,

I think it's strange. I'm not that great looking and America is so handsome.

Yêu,

Vietnam


	26. Awesome Preussen Asking Countries

Awesome Preussen

Dear Hungary,Why do you think I'm in love with you? Gott... that is so unawesome. You're far too verdammt full of yourself, He-woman. Also... why me and Specs? What are you trying to say? *cough*Dear Ukraine,First of all, danke for being mein Freund during the Cold War. Also, danke for keeping me out of worse trouble with your bruder... can we still be Freunden? You're a nice lady...Awesomely,Gilbert Beilschmidt (Königsreich Preußen... ja, I don't care what the maps say... I'm just too awesome for all of them)PS Katya, Gilbird wants to know if you have any new chicks on your farm. He wants a girlfriend.

Dear Gilbert,

Well, I don't like you either and I am NOT full of myself. I am not a 'He-woman' either. What about you and _Austria_? I'm not saying anything, or am I. you'll never know. Besides, I saw what you did with Canada, cameras are a wonderful invention.

Szerelem,

Hungary

Dear Gilbert,

Of course we can, my boss does like it when I make friends. He doesn't let me visit Russia anymore though. You're little bird was cute too. I do have new chicks!

Любити,

Ukraine


	27. ImperialAssassinTwins77 Asking Countries

ImperialAssassinTwins77

Aine: OMG! Thank you for taking our questions! XDArata: But we have more if you don't Hungary (again),Please be honest with us Mom. If Prussia had a better personality and was more attractive and appealing and you didn't know Austria at the time, would you marry Prussia? Besides, when he found out you were a woman he tossed you his coat and was very soft-spoken, sweet, and considerate. You guys were childhood friends even! You gotta give him points for that. Please don't get mad at us when we say this Mom but Austria is very strict and not very good at fighting. He can act very snobbish at times too. You're kinda doing all the work in battle and manual labor. Also, don't you know if a person teases you a lot and annoys you that means they like you? And depending on how many he's teased you, he probably LOVES : (gets dragged in by a rope) Owwww! Aine! Arata!Aine: Say sorry : The awesome me doesn't-!Both: Now!Prussia: ...Ja...Err...Hungary...they're making me write this now and I truly mean this...I'm sorry for acting so obnoxious and annoying towards you and Austria as much as I hate him...I wish we could get along again like when we were kids...Aine: Good Prussia. (Drags him out of room)Arata: About Austria...he made Aine cry! She was having a piano recital and Austria claimed to simply "critique" her but he was so harsh! Prussia was there and simply said she did her best and that was what made it awesome. I wish you could have seen it Mom...Prussia was like a true parent and was out of his annoying, obnoxious personality...I think you guys could have made an amazing couple...Aine: (comes back into room and hits him on head with frying pan) Don't tell her that! I don't wanna seem like a crybaby! And she's friends with Austria so...Oh and Mom you have officially turned me into a yaoi fan,tomboy soldier,and frying pan addict. :3Dear Belarus,We see...Sorry. Anyways, Belarus we may seem insane but can you be our sestra? By the way, Russia's with us : (is dragged in tied to a chair) Aine. Arata. Why did you drag me in here da? (Sees Belarus,shivers,then glares at Aine and Arata with dark aura surrounding him) Kolkolkolkolkolkol...Both: Eeeepppp! Belarus, he's all yours! Please don't let him kill us.

Dear ImperialAssassinTwins77,

Glad to see you two are taking after me :D but I really don't know if I would've married Prussia ever. You're about his good parts (and Austria's bad parts) but with fate you never know. Perhaps I could've or something completely different might have happened and I would've ended up with Russia. There just is no way of telling.

Szerelem,

Hungary

ImperialAssassinTwins77,

Why should I be your sestra? If big brother wants to kill you I will not stop him.

Belarus


	28. Girlygeek43 Asking Hernia 3

Dear Mam,Alright, the occasional black eye for the Nords it is then, I won't kill them. But could you please at least let Gaul talk to her son to let him know that I'm not going to share his bed until I'm married. He just won't respect that I have my own personal ,Maureen *Republic of Ireland*

Dear Girlygeek43,

Good, let them know that your in charge but don't start any wars. I could talk to her for you. Her son is a giant pervert, and he'll sleep with anyone (or anything). I give you full permission to defend yourself in any way you want when dealing with him (cutting of a certain part might just save the world)

Love,

Hibernia


	29. Kumi Ottawa Asking Hungary

Kumi Ottawa

Dear Hungary,Will you help me get these following pairings together please? USUK, PruCan, AuSwitz, RuChi, and maybe SuFin?Forever and always,Kumi PS: YAOI CLUB FOREVER!

Dear Kumi,

But of course dear. I'm always trying, boy love is just so cute! But America has been so secretive recently, saying he has a love but not who. I will find out soon though, I have my cameras planted everywhere. He will not be able to keep it from me for long.

Szerelem,

Hungary


End file.
